


Maybe. One day.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: You annoy me (don't stop). [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy remembers who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no more funny in me, but wanted to give you guys closure. I swear I intended there to be fluff and humor, but there's just porn and something angsty.

_Shit, fucking crap, here we are again. Back in bed. In bed with a killer. What would my parents think now. Grandma would say I would go to Hell, as the sinner I was. Never liked that woman._

Darcy slowly edged off the bed, and went about her business as usual. Peed, pooed, ate Stark's food right of his plate, was told by Jane to book flights home for tomorrow, planned how to avoid Loki while getting her stuff back and realized something. This wasn't who she wanted to be. Darcy went back to her room.

It wasn't that Darcy had intended to wake Loki up with kisses. It's just that she tried to wake a sleeping God, and found herself not being able to do so with poking or loud threats at a safe distance. And she had loved Snowhite as a child.

Loki had been very still, even when he woke up and responded. He didn't dare to move his body it seemed, afraid she would run away. But Darcy was bored and remembered who she was; a slut. And dammit, yes, Loki was bad, a scary guy, having killed men, women and children, and a part of her wanted to cry about that, but Darcy didn't recognize herself anymore. Who was this scared being? This timid thing who gave a damn about what anyone thought? Who used to stay out late alone drinking, knowing the rape statistics? She would not let fear and common sense crush her, or let her heart and belief in good stand in the way. And oh, sin looked good sleeping in her bed. It looked tasty.

He was tasty. Loki's neck was tasty. His clavicle was smooth, just like his lips, his belly -shirt now being pulled off - was just as smooth, and Loki's belly button was just the cutest thing.

Loki let Darcy lead, showed no indignity about being told what to do, how to thrust, when to hold back, when to be tied, when to to spank her. Smiled when she hesitated, winked when she backed off, and hid his smug smile against her skin every time Darcy went to new depths. And she did. Over and over again. She even kneeled, after he had eaten her out twice.

Loki might take that wrong, He might stalk her to New Mexico. He might do worse. But Darcy refused to let fear rule her anymore. She'd show Loki humanity's true needs. Maybe he'd even be dateable one day, if she lived long enough to see it.

Life is short. Might as well make sure that trip to Hell is well deserved. And Loki's belly button really was the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had no inspiration until I forced it. Then angst came out before the piece above. Lots of angst, that was suppose to end with me showing you it as all a dream and having a sweet ending. But that would be cruel. Read bellow what I was going to show you.
> 
> It had been ten years since Loki's plan went awry. Since he had hacked J.A.R.V.I.S. as a way to show his "hosts" he was still dangerous, leading the american government to noticing his presence on Midgard and forcing Loki to fight for his life. And he had won. And the rest of the world had kneeled, in time.
> 
> Such a simple thing, really. A small spell here, a small spell there, and Iron Man's servant had changed allegiance. That anyone else found out was accidental, leading to a full scale attack on the tower. Almost all employees died, half the Avengers, and all people Loki used to call friends, including his brother. Stewn parts, blood covering the survivors, as J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to hack the attacking planes and drones. Ms. Potts help had been invaluable in taking down her country's military. Hell as no fury as a woman scorn, and Ms. Potts had been scorned. Her boyfriend and friends were ashes, herself and her family marked as a traitor for some reason, and the archer had not protested, instead opting to hold the Widow's cold corpse in his arms for days.
> 
> Loki had laid waste to Midgard, destroying whole countries, in the process. He told himself it was for himself, his pride, but there was a dead corpse with golden hair back in New York calling him a liar. And a woman with dark hair in his bed, suffering night terrors and terrible tempers on most days, that knew his secrets. That stopped blaming him for her family's deaths at the hands of angry rebellions long ago, that was now his Mistress, just as much as he was her Master. That had known, as he killed for glory, that it would never be enough. That tried to be his voice of reason even when she still feared him. Oh, how he had wished he had not bedded her when she was still broken, so afraid of him, of the dark, the light, of sounds.
> 
> How pathetic of him, using a broken mortal. Killing millions to make millions more kneel. This wasn't what he intended, long ago when a part of him still wanted to show his father wrong. But a part of him revealed in being feared. In seeing the awe in people's eyes when he pardoned them, began rebuilding their countries. Maybe it was all for- BEEP BEEEEEP BEEP
> 
> Loki woke up, falling out of bed [AAAAAnd I stopped here. No one wants to read that, and then have it be a dream, and Loki thinks "Hm, maybe I should be nice to humans. After all, Darcy's nice! I should woe her and be nice!" I don't know how to redeem people. Loki is evil and I love that. But he could still have a fling, and maybe something more, with a woman who learns to play with fire without being burnt. Or a victim of domestic abuse that seems romantic(thank you 50 shades or grey, I had no idea how problematic my favorite bad guy/good girl stories really were until ) which is what I was kind of doing at first.]
> 
> Anyhow, thoughts?m I realized when re-reading my story that this was not the Darcy I've seen on screen. They're all out of characters, but Darcy was too OOC. What do you think of the change?


End file.
